


the girl

by caesarjoestar



Series: fourth puberty [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, mentions of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: Snapshots of Five during the days she comes back to her family before the apocalypse.





	the girl

She’s just finished her whole speech about time travel, the future and where she’s been for the last seventeen years, waiting for her siblings to react.  
  
Surprisingly Allison is the first to speak up, “Is this why you never wanted Mum to name you?”  
  
“Is that _all_ you care about?”  
  
The group are plunged into silent until Luther says, “Well, is it?”  
  
“Obviously!” She almost screams at her idiot siblings.  
  


* * *

  
  
She rushes into her old bedroom, happy to see that they kept it just the way she left it, and swings open the wardrobe doors. Just school uniforms. _Damn it._  
  
Five just sighs, cursing her younger self for never bothering to get more casual clothes and just changes into her old school uniform.  
  
It feels strange to be wearing it again. At first, it’s good, the nostalgia comes rushing back but then it feels awful, remembering the soul-crushing dysphoria and abuse that came with the uniform. She almost considers raiding Allison or Vanya’s wardrobes, hoping that they had left some old clothes she could fit into but ultimately decides against it. She’s stronger than these clothes and the memories of her father. She’s lived for over thirty years in the post-apocalyptic fallout, she can survive the next eight days in this uniform.  
  


* * *

  
  
Five and Klaus sit on the steps outside the prosthetic office and of course Klaus brings up that fact that she must be a virgin because she was the only one left in the apocalypse.    
  
“Well actually, I had Dolores. We were together for over thirty years.” Her heart skips a beat talking about her, missing her love greatly.  
  
“Aww, that’s so sweet!” Klaus says cheerily, “Look at you my cute, lesbian, little sister.”  
  
Five scoffs, “I’m twenty-eight years older then you, I’m your older sister.”  
  
“Yeah well you’re basically thirteen right now and I’m the adult so what I say goes.”  
  
Five just rolls her eyes.  
  


* * *

  
  
One second Five is watching her brother drive an ice cream van into Hazel and Cha-Cha and then the next second- well she still watching them do exactly that but now they’re stuck. Time has stopped and it seems like she’s the only one that can move and before she even sees who has done this she knows who it is.  
  
“Hello, Five,” Comes a voice from behind her. “Good to see you again.”  
  
She turns on her heel to face the women, “You too,” She says sarcastically.  
  
The Handler explains that if Five rejoins The Commission that she’ll call of the hitmen on her and save her family for the apocalypse.  
  
“Just one more thing before you make your choice, if you come back we give you your old body back. I know how hard you worked to get that body, and frankly darling you looked great. I’m sure you were very upset to lose it.”  
  
She accepts the deal.  
  


* * *

  
  
Of course she only accepted the deal to use it as a way to stop the apocalypse but a part of her wanted to stick around until she got her old body back, and almost did because well The Commission exists out of time but she realised that just because she was outside of time didn’t mean that everyone else was. Her family had already been through the apocalypse once and she wasn’t about to let them go through it again.  
  
  
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> told u thered be more
> 
> also sorry that its kinda short but i will be writing at least one more part to this series!


End file.
